


your gestures hit right at my heart

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonwoo's skin was clear, his crops were thriving, his grades were up. The hills were alive with the sound of music and life was oh-so beautiful. Wonwoo wasn't one for drama, but if he was he would have fainted at the words.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	your gestures hit right at my heart

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any grammar mistakes just pretend hoshi wrote it.  
>    
> (title taken from mansae)

The chilly breeze caressed Wonwoo's skin and left a dusty redness against his pale complexion. He should have closed his window hours ago, but something about the sound of leaves brushing against the pavement and cars in the distance relaxed him. 

He was currently hunched over his desk, papers scattered and research books littered across the surface as he tried desperately to keep his eyes open. A late night study session with friends had quickly turned into one lonesome boy finishing his work as his so-called friends did who knows what.

Wonwoo's assignments had begun to pile up during the midterm, and thus a deal was made between himself and his friends: Assist Wonwoo with his academics? get alcohol and his dorm to throw a party. Apparently the prospect of free booze and a good time wasn't enough to get his illiterate besties to lend a hand.

As the clock against his plain white wall struck 11:19 pm Wonwoo was ready to throw himself from his second story window.

Two options presented themselves to him, there was either a) he continues until sunrise and get zero hours of sleep, or b) he says fuck it and leaves his god-forsaken assignment until last minute. Option b was quite tempting.

Wonwoo straightens his spine and resumes his work, only to stop once again moments later when his stomach growls rather loudly in his otherwise silent room. Sighing in both annoyance and relief, Wonwoo stood and yanked his shoes on. There was absolutely nothing edible left within his dorm (except maybe that one rat he saw two weeks back, but he wasn't that broke or desperate yet.) So slipping his coat on, Wonwoo made his way down the stairs and onto the street, heading to the small shop across from his dorm.

The shop was run by an elderly woman who talked non-stop about her 'sweet grandson'. Wonwoo had yet to meet said grandson, but the woman claimed he came around often.

Stepping foot into the establishment, Wonwoo was hit with the scent of ramen and homemade sweets. The elderly woman loved to bake and make candies, always looping customers into buying them with half-price deals and her charming smiles.

He quickly grabbed his preferred ramen, a diet coke, and a bag of chicken flavored chips before sauntering to the check out. As he got closer he noticed something he hadn't beforehand: The charming elderly woman was nowhere in sight. A young man took her place behind the cashier counter, and Wonwoo couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His sharp yet soft features and nonchalant posture made him seem both approachable and intimidating at the same time.

“Hi.” The man said, and it took every ounce of self control left in Wonwoo's body not to swoon at the man's voice.

“Hey.” He returned with a breathy laugh and smile. Wonwoo had never wanted to kick his own ass more than he did in that moment. Did he have to let that laugh out? He sounded as if Mingyu had taken his breath away with one word (which he did) and now he was beyond embarrassed.

The guy smiled a hollywood worthy smile and began scanning Wonwoo's items. “Do you come here often?”

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, trying and failing to keep a blush from spreading to his cheeks. “Do you try that line on all your customers?”

The guy let out a rambunctious laugh, surprising an unsuspecting Wonwoo. The man laughed so freely, the sound deep and uncontrollable. After the man got his laughter under control, he spoke again. “Sorry, just didn't expect that.”

“It's nothing.” Wonwoo waved him off, a smile apparent on his face. “You have a… unique laugh.”

The guy raised his (perfectly shaped) eyebrows and smirked. “Why the hesitation? Were you going to say something else?”

Wonwoo gaped at the guy. Who did this man think he was? Coming into Wonwoo's life and making him blush this embarrassingly?

Wonwoo would scoff if he wasn't so head-over-heels for the unnamed man.

“No.” He said matter-of-factly. “I was just… finding my words.”

The smirk never left the others face, it only seemed to grow. “Hesitate once again? I'm starting to think I'm rendering you speechless, mister cutie.”

Wonwoo was sure his entire face was red by that point. 'mister cutie'? Wonwoo's skin was clear, his crops were thriving, his grades were up. The hills were alive with the sound of music and life was oh-so beautiful. Wonwoo wasn't one for drama, but if he was he would have fainted at the words.

“Do you usually flirt this much with your customers?”

“No. It's actually my first day here. I decided to help out my grandma for extra cash.” The handsome boy replied, and everything began to make sense: The charming smile, the quick wit, the easygoing feeling. He was the elderly woman's 'sweet grandson'.

“So you're ms. kim's grandson?” Wonwoo inquired.

The guys perfectly shaped lips formed into a cute 'o' before he said. “Wait, are you Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo couldn't believe any of this. He finally got to meet the mysterious sweet grandson, and the guys hot? Not to mention extremely likeable? and apparently his grandma mentioned him in passing? This couldn't get better.

“Yes, I am Wonwoo. Has your grandmother mentioned me?”

At that, the man blushed hard, his cheeks coloring themselves a strong pink. “Um, actually,” He rubbed at his neck nervously, casting his eyes away in the process. “She wanted to set us up.”

Correction to an earlier statement: This could and did get better. This checked all of Wonwoo's standards; Handsome and beautiful? Check. Likeable and humorous? Check. A human being in general as Wonwoo was quite desperate? Check!

“Do you not like the idea?” He asked. It was a genuine question. If Mingyu wasn't interested, then that would be fine. great, even. It's not like Wonwoo would go dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of eternity.

“I didn't say that!” The guy nearly shouted, a panicked look entering his eyes as they snapped to Wonwoo. “I mean, uh, no. It seemed like a fine idea to me.”

Wonwoo chuckled, shaking his head. This guy was beyond adorable. “So? Would you like to go out sometime?”

The smirk reappeared across the man's youthful face. “Sure. Hand me your phone, I'll put my number in.”

Fishing his phone out of his coat pocket, Wonwoo handed him the device, watching as the man's fingers clicked away before the phone was pushed back to him. Wonwoo couldn't help but look at his contacts, trying to put a name to the handsome face without embarrassingly asking.

“Your names Mingyu?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Wonwoo wanted to say something stupid, like how  _ sexy  _ the name was, but he wasn't going to embarrass himself like that. Instead, he grabbed his groceries and began to exit the little shop.

“No reason. see you around, Kim Mingyu.”

“You too, cutie.”

If anyone asked wonwoo, he'd deny running from that shop with a blush evident on his cheeks. If anyone asked the woman walking her dog outside said shop, she'd probably tell you he was being chased by a murderer.

He tried to pretend nothing was different when he got home, like his face wasn't cherry red and his stomach full of butterflies, but one simple text from a certain cashier ruined his facade.

_ ur really cute when u blush btw _

Wonwoo was completely and utterly screwed. And honestly? He didn't mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kudos or a comment. I'm a writer who lives off of other people's attention :))


End file.
